


【帝弥雷特】文明撸猫人人有责

by Rickenbacker620



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickenbacker620/pseuds/Rickenbacker620
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	【帝弥雷特】文明撸猫人人有责

1  
帝弥托利曾经看到过经常摆着一张臭脸，说话还尖酸刻薄的菲力克斯在钓鱼池旁撸猫。当看到那幅场景时，他迷惑到以为昨晚的失眠已经严重到出现了幻觉。

那时和他一起去食堂的希尔凡看到了此情此景，认识已久的竹马必然会把这种趣事当午饭话题在食堂内笑个不停。

“菲力克斯他还以为没人知道，殊不知身上偷偷藏猫饲料的事我和英谷莉特都明白，只是我们不说而已。”

希尔凡这句话的震撼力足以让他折断食堂的刀叉。

那个浑身上下都散发出除了剑以外，其他都毫无兴趣气息的菲力克斯，居然也会这样偷偷摸摸坐在楼梯上一脸柔和地摸着蹭他掌心的小猫，他对此感到非常不可思议。

耳闻目睹了这种震撼场面的帝弥托利对于小猫充满了居然可以驯服菲力克斯的敬佩与好奇。但真正引起他想尝试和修道院的猫咪友好相处的想法，是在看到贝雷特在马厩旁抱着猫咪的时候。

恬静的晼晚，绯红的晚阳，夕曛的冷风簌簌作响，吹碎了斑斓的残霞，也拍打着他漆黑的衣甲。随风扬起的深绿碎发骚动着偷看者的心，打在便服上的暖光柔和了灰色恶魔的线条，贝雷特的半垂着眼睑靠在门边，嘴角弯起了一个让雪融亦会让花开的弧度。

这幅如梦似幻的场面让帝弥托利的心脏跳动得生疼。他似是被这景象迷了眼睛，脑袋里迷糊跳出来的不少想法胡乱指引着他想到一些毫无根据的事情——

或许与小猫亲近之后，帝弥托利就会在贝雷特身上多出一个其他人都没有的优势。

他的思绪开始浮现起许许多多他在一旁偷瞄老师的场景，因为莉丝缇亚送的点心好吃时的微笑；因为雅妮特炸厨房时的苦笑；因为自己笨拙而不小心说错话时的尴尬之笑。假若与小猫亲近后得到了与老师一起逗猫的机会，那么会有在他面前展露笑容的时候吗？

得不出答案的问题他选择去尝试。为了跟老师再多些共同话题，帝弥托利选择去试着与这群猫咪打好交道。或许下次他与老师独处时，他会得偿所愿。

本着空想不如实践的想法。事不宜迟，帝弥托利当天就决定了避人耳目地只身来到食堂的庭院。

满天星斗的夜晚里，偌大的花园里陪伴他的只有丝丝虫鸣和夜风拂过的冰凉感，法嘉斯神圣王国的下任国王现在正像个初出茅庐的盗贼那般偷偷摸摸地寻找着他的目标。

可平日随处可见的猫咪们现在却像与他玩捉迷藏那样四处无猫。

地图中心的加尔古玛库已踏入冬季初期，昼夜温差较大的修道院里，猫咪们将避冷偷暖的本性发挥到了极致。几番寻找下来，帝弥托利才终于在排气暖管旁发现它们的踪影。

依靠着建筑透出来的些许亮光可以看出趴在管道上的是白猫，而旁边的几只背对着他在舔毛的是三花、黑猫与棕黑混色。

他在来之前，有想过要提前去问一下有经验的人此时应该怎么做，而不是像现在这般站在一旁看着这群小猫们打滚撒娇而感到措手不及。但是他又考虑到菲力克斯听到这个请求可能会立刻拿起剑，跟他就地来一场久违的剑术对决。帝弥托利想到这里，同时也碍于害羞之情，便只好就此作罢。

不过，没有什么是爱与勇气不可以解决的。

他偷偷靠近躺在草垛里正在舔毛的三花小猫，打算像菲力克斯那样轻柔地、慢悠悠地摸上这只忙乎着贪恋暖气而正好背对着自己的猫咪。

现在就是最佳的下手机会，但帝弥托利大约是忽略了自己紧张到发冷出汗的手，在他触到小猫柔软温暖的毛皮那一瞬间，他甚至还没反应过来，就被这只毛茸茸的小生物喵呜地尖叫一声，当即跳起蹬了他脸一脚。跟着如脱兔般弹指间没了踪迹的三花，旁边的猫咪也跟着一奔而散。

啊，这怎么跟菲力克斯的情况不一样？

法嘉斯的王子怎能轻易认输。帝弥托利很不服输地跑去寻找下一只猎物尝试，他随着那只三花逃跑的路线跟了过去，果不其然地在时常氤氲着暖雾的浴池入口旁看到了那只三花。

在路上已经把手搓暖的帝弥托利感觉志在必得。他再度轻手轻脚地蹲了下来，改而先尝试用指弯轻触小猫。在真真实实碰到属于小生物的温暖触感时，他的内心无比雀跃。

三花闲适自得地享受着浴池内部溢出的暖意融融，约是这只三花因为身材胖胖才对他的触碰毫无反应，在帝弥托利洋洋得意自己得手后，在突然加重的力度之下，它才感到自己的重大危机已经来临。

三花周遭本就微弱的亮光突然被一个又高又大的影块所吞噬。从温柔乡醒觉的猎物连忙四肢并用地大后起跳，毛茸尾巴把帝弥托利的手给一把甩开准备逃跑。但帝弥托利已经做好了准备，长腿一伸，三下两下地追上了三花并强行抱了起来。

帝弥托利手里的小生物受惊似的四处扭动，警惕万分地发出威慑性叫喊，挥动着没有修理过的锋利爪尖进行自我防卫。

帝弥托利现在更加地不知所措，只好一手托着它，另一只手像制服敌人一样把猫咪的前爪单手禁锢住不让逃跑，只让它剩下能活动的两条后腿在空中狂蹬。

“殿下……？是殿下吗？这…你怎么还有虐猫的嗜好？”帝弥托利满心踌躇不知接下来该如何是好时，身后突然传来了熟悉的声音。

帝弥托利有被吓到，许是有些做贼心虚，不知觉间松开了些许手中的力度。指间一轻，三花一跃而起地撒腿狂奔。

没有猫愿意亲近他的事实那么令人难过，这位王子殿下的自尊心结结实实地受了一顿挫。他向来不擅长对待柔软的小动物，要是让他上战场杀敌，他力气跟山猪一样大的优点倒是能完美发挥。但是要让这么一个笨拙男生面对一团软软暖暖的生物哄抱抚摸，这实在是有些为难他。

“噗…哈哈哈哈哈！我说殿下，你手上的战绩是怎么回事，这也太凄惨了，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”站在旁边并目睹全程的希尔凡顿时心生可怜，但看着帝弥托利被抓的伤口又觉十分好笑。

“………希尔凡，你笑得太夸张了。”帝弥托利叹了口气，脸上满是肉眼可见的沮丧。

“哈哈哈哈抱歉抱歉…所以可以告诉我怎么回事吗？”希尔凡划掉了眼角笑出的泪，边等待他的回答边饶有兴趣地在手中卷着浴池专用的毛巾玩。

面对提问，帝弥托利有些哑口无言，他实在说不出自己是为了讨老师的欢心，才大半夜像个下三流的小偷一样自讨苦吃。

在沉默中流逝的时间是尴尬的。希尔凡左等右等也没听见帝弥托利回答，他看着面前欲言又止的殿下，只好把自己脑内的想法先行说出。

“虽然不太可能……是跟女人相关的事吗？莫非殿下有喜欢的人，想从兴趣下手？”

平日吊儿郎当轻浮至极的青梅竹马，总在这种时候像洞悉一切般戳中了帝弥托利的痛处。或许这种时候他该像往日一样皱起眉头开始一轮说教，那么希尔凡便会苦着脸地放弃过问多余的事情而求饶离去。

“不是！……我又不像你一样只会围着女性打转！”帝弥托利假装无事地摆起严肃的表情，想就此强行进入说教状态让希尔凡打退堂鼓。但他现在的反应像极被抓包的学生，尴尬到飘逸的视线出卖了他现在的慌张。

倒也没反驳是喜欢的人。一切了然的希尔凡有些笑出声。

“但是你这样子逗猫是不行的啊。”本着多年朋友情，希尔凡决定放弃刨根问底，用自己丰富的经验选择雪中送炭，“殿下啊，其实呢，对待小猫就跟对待女孩子一样。”

“？”一如既往吊儿郎当的回答让帝弥托利眉头皱得更深。

“等等…等等，别一副吓人的表情，我是在认真教你的！”希尔凡有被吓到，看着即将要转身离开的帝弥托利连忙解释，“就是说，要像讨女孩子欢心一样，你面对小猫不是也该这样吗！”

“…一般来说，野猫就像初次见面的女孩子，你把对方吓到的话绝对会逃跑的，所以殿下你必须温柔。”希尔凡看到帝弥托利的表情随着自己的话缓和下来，于是松了口气继续补充，“身上常备点零食，要是像雅妮特那样的女孩子就会很喜欢吧………嗯，我在说野猫的话题，就是说带点猫食可以很轻易接近小猫。”

拥有着极强求生欲的希尔凡，为了避免殿下的脸像烟花那样四处变化，他选择不再东拉西扯，“小猫对味道也很敏感，最好先让他熟悉你的气味，你才能好好地接近它们。”

“要怎么熟悉…？”连靠近都没办法靠近的帝弥托利苦恼至极。

“啊这个……让小猫闻闻味道就可以了吧，它不抵触的话就可以再尝试摸摸耳朵后方和下巴。………啊！”希尔凡像是想到了什么东西，“殿下，我想起还有个更容易取悦小猫的方法。”

“什么？”

“那就是猫薄荷。”

2

雨过天晴的修道院似是睡眼惺忪。熠熠辉光穿过厚重的云层，离开骤雨怀抱已久的雨珠从檐上悄然滚落至郁郁芊芊之处，被冲刷过的花瓣枝叶散发出特有的香气，一派宁静祥和的风景也没抚平檐下等待者的急切心绪。

雨后的院内仍是一副没回神的模样，帝弥托利站在食堂附近随处张望，即便可以一眼览概没有多少学生的周遭，但他仍没看到自己盼望已久的来者。

“哦？帝弥？你怎么一个人站在这里。”询问的声音从背后传来，是抱起双臂一脸探究意味的金鹿级长。

“是库罗德啊。……我在等人。”帝弥托利避重择轻，浑身都在散发无意透露更多的气息。

“嘿诶…是吗？”库罗德对眼前人的刻意隐瞒毫不介意，反而开始自顾自地解答了帝弥托利没说出口的焦急，“老师刚下课就急匆匆地回宿舍了。刚才这么急地要赴你约，他居然到现在都还没来吗？”

“下课？今天不是休假日吗？………等等，你怎么知道？”听见隔壁级长甚至比自己还了解老师的行踪，帝弥托利心里不由有些苦闷不悦。

“是指怎么知道是老师，还是指知道和你的约定？”库罗德全然不在意帝弥托利现在的表情，继续往他心中的凛冬暴雪再添上大量霜结，“因为一个小时前他就在我的宿舍里跟我说，叫我快点完事，他要去赴你的约来着。”

在库罗德的宿舍？快点完事？帝弥托利已经不知道要对库罗德这句话里的哪一点郁闷了。

“今天老师帮我们学级代课，下课后我就拜托老师帮看一下我调试的药剂而已，放心。”库罗德对着脸色明显变难看的帝弥托利哈哈大笑，及时地把玩笑打住，“虽然很想独占老师一天，但是看他本人却没有这种意愿，真是可惜。”

语毕做出遗憾状的库罗德摆了摆手，看着那表情变幻多端的青狮级长，他深感有趣。

帝弥托利没打算多费口舌，匆匆与他道别后便往贝雷特的宿舍走去。既然没忘记邀约，那为什么现在还没到食堂，是出了什么事吗？

他穿越熟悉的温室，微风卷著种植在路旁各类花朵的香气，吹拂过帝弥托利蔓延着不安的心。

“老师，老师？请问在吗？”来到一楼宿舍，帝弥托利礼貌而规矩地敲起了门，规律的敲门声持续响起，无人应答的宿舍让他愈发疑惑。

“噗咚”

等待了数分钟，正当帝弥托利打算放弃离开时，屋内响起沉闷的物什掉落声与哗啦啦的纸页翻落声。

“？！老师？老师！听见请回答我一下！”

由于这声闷响实在太像人类晕眩时的倒地声，帝弥托利抛弃礼仪规矩与各种繁杂的条条框框大声拍门，忐忑占据他的大脑，天知道这位习惯勉强自己的教师会出什么事。

焦急并没有让他失去所有理智，就在帝弥托利打算强行拆掉门把突入其中时，他发现宿舍门并没有锁，他拧开门把冲进室内，脚跟还没站稳就踩到了地面上类似布料的东西让他差点摔到地板上。

身体良好的平衡力使他完美度过这次危机。环顾房间四周，敞开的窗户吹进了午间的微风，深色的窗帘与书页纸张被扬得哗哗作响，透亮的天空撒下大片和煦日阳，其中的一束暖阳之花就落在了杂乱又突兀的书桌上。

室内的床铺被褥、书本信件，全都没有在它们应该在的位置，连本应在此的宿舍主人也没有在。既然人不在，那闷响估计是被风吹倒东西的声音了。

帝弥托利叹了口气，他还想在这种时候趁机端详一下宿舍，可现在既找不到老师，屋内也看似刚被洗劫过，他不禁有些茫然。他低头看向堆着贝雷特便服的地板，打算为宿舍主人做些简单的整理时，却听到了一声不合时宜的猫叫。

他蹲下身寻找着听似很近的声源处，拨开地面上掉落的层层纸张，最终在贝雷特平日穿惯的便服堆下找到一只正在睡觉的猫咪。

那是一只能称得上是非常漂亮的猫。

额头处灰黑夹白，背上是混着些许雪花与漆黑条纹的虎斑，双足到肚皮处都铺满一片无暇之白。仔细一看这不就是他在藏书室图鉴里看到过的美短加白吗。

帝弥托利一边细细思考起这只完全不像野猫的美短加白是不是迷路才误入老师房间，一边把手伸过去想抚摸它随呼吸而一颤一巍的雪白肚皮。然而脑海里却像跑马灯一样循环播放着自己曾经撸猫失败的画面，不舍破坏面前这份安逸美好的他只好把手缩了回去。

他蹲在地板上沉思片刻，老师人不在的事实虽让帝弥托利有些失落。但无可奈何，只好拾起地上掉落的衣物将它们归位。

衬衣、裤子、披风和——

内裤。

“？？？？”

帝弥托利扬起的衣物带着沐浴清洗后特有的花香皂角气味，随着他没控制好的力度，一扯披风却把藏于其中的内裤飘扬而起，最后不急不缓地落到了那只美短加白的头上。

他是想小心扯起被猫压住的披风，但没使好力把披风上的美短加白直接带翻，本蜷缩在衣物上睡觉的小猫现正抬起头顶内裤的头，无辜地朝帝弥托利抗议。

为什么贴身的衣物就这样卷在这些衣服里！

帝弥托利心中波澜起伏地翻腾起来各式各样的奇异想法。对天发誓，他真的只是想帮老师简单收拾一下。

帝弥托利强压下自己跳得夸张的心跳，拿起小猫脑袋上的贴身衣物与地面上的其他衣物用披风一并卷起放到床铺上。他再拾起地板的纸页书本一气呵成地放回了该在的位置，一系列的动作可谓是丝滑顺畅，行云流水。

匆匆结束闹剧的帝弥托利在即将转身夺门而出时，被身后连绵不绝的猫叫止住了脚步。他有些怔愣地转过头，发现那只无辜小猫正用似藏在砾中久违现世的蓝紫宝石熠熠生辉地看着他。

对了，还有一只迷路走丢的小猫。

帝弥托利有些犹豫，如果需要带小猫去找主人的话必须得靠近它才行。他只好尝试起那夜希尔凡对他长时间特训的逗猫技巧。

他从口袋里拿出用布包着的少许肉干放在手心，停留在小猫面前。小猫晃着尾巴，踌躇地往帝弥托利的方向渡了半步。它抬头观察了喂食的主人，闻了闻他手中的气味后还是充满信任地把手中肉干一扫而空。

小猫进食时的舌头舐过手心，柔软而湿润。打开了新世界大门的帝弥托利大约明白了大家为什么会对小猫沉沦其中。他把口袋中所有的肉干都拿了出来，小猫也十分捧场地大快朵颐。那看似狼吞虎咽，实际干净利落又不显粗鲁的吃相像极了他的老师。

帝弥托利展颜微笑，心里为头一只不抵触自己的小猫而感到欣喜。得到了甜头的人现在只想得到更多，他抚过毛绒绒的脑袋，指尖揉搓起猫咪软软乎乎的脸颊肉，从未感受过的触感让他觉得新鲜至极。

被绵软的脸颊吸引了所有注意力的他，稍没留意，指间一用力就把小猫给捏得呜呼喵叫。它还没咀嚼完嘴里的肉干就挥动着毛毛肉爪往帝弥托利的手边又拍又推地抗拒后退。

似是心生抵触的小猫挣脱开帝弥托利的手，一跃而跳上了衣柜顶端抗议似地拒绝他的靠近。

“啊抱歉…我不是故意的…”法嘉斯王子回神，有些手足无措地为自己的失礼而道歉，企图让面前的小生物原谅自己的冒失。

进食完毕后的猫咪舔了舔嘴边，再次对于眼前巨人的靠近感到抗拒，它连续后退到柜顶深处，帝弥托利甚至已经看不见那只绒绒毛团的影子了。

小猫迷茫疑惑地在柜顶左顾右盼，发现在自己跳到了无人能及之处，只好把雪白的爪子伸下去试探着柜顶至地面的虚实高低。在柜子旁边一直等待小猫露头的帝弥托利终于看到那只深闺公主的灰黑脑袋与短短爪子，他张开双手轻声哄道：“你可以跳下来，我会接住你的。”

小猫眨巴着眼睛似是能听懂柜边人的柔情蜜语，遥不可及的地面与笑得温柔的帝弥托利相比，它毫不犹豫地选择了后者。

本应熟悉跳跃攀爬的猫咪此时像学步婴儿，极不协调地往柜前伸出前爪向下试探，企图让自己安全爬下高处。可光滑的柜面却让它不小心爪底打滑向下落去，手足无措的奶音骤起。

“接住你了。”与约定的没差，法嘉斯王子完美接住了这只落难公主并亲昵地揉了揉脑袋，怀中的小公主却又开始抗议着拍离他抚在头上的手。

拍在手上只有柔和温软的肉球触感，帝弥托利有些讶异，预想中的拒绝动作并没有带来尖锐的疼痛，低头细看发现小猫把爪子里的尖指甲都收起来蜷成了一团小肉球。看着眼前抵触的小猫咪，帝弥托利想起他的老师也曾像如今，没有任何话语地按住他即将冲动行事的手腕，力度虽强硬却充满着温柔。

他也不清楚为什么会对着这只小猫一直想起他的老师。帝弥托利凑近小猫，手又有些不安分地抚摸起它的后背，低下头呢喃细语地说着心中的漏音。

“老师你在哪呢。”

似是能听懂这句话，小猫抵抗在帝弥托利手边的软软肉球松了一点力气，最后做足十分的挣扎移开了爪子，安慰般地舔了舔抱着自己身体的温暖指间。修长的手指被小猫带有倒刺的舌头舐过，异样的感觉让他甚感好奇。

帝弥托利被这只无意从天上坠入他心中的小天使完美戳中，心间如沐着清风，如曜着朗月。他突然想起自己口袋里还装有一小瓶粉末，这瓶猫薄荷粉末被他的竹马用宛如黑市吆喝的台词极力推崇。

虽然帝弥托利心里是半信半疑，但还是选择使用这瓶被吹得天花乱坠的可疑粉末。他单手拉开了玻璃瓶拔塞，用指尖沾上了瓶内一层厚厚的灰绿粉末，逗猫开始有些得心应手的帝弥托利用食指诱着它伸出小巧红嫩的舌头刮走了猫薄荷粉。

帝弥托利的指间从小猫的脸颊滑至下颌处来回搔弄轻挠，美短加白情不自抑地窝在他怀中仰起头，发出了舒服的咕噜声。因按摩与粉末催化而产生的酥麻闲适让它双耳颤抖，宝石瞳眸半睁半阖中闪着的湛蓝亮光，快要被面前的贵族王子顺毛到熄灭。沉浸在温柔乡的美短加白用尾巴卷着帝弥托利的手臂上下滑动，显得惬意万分。它毫不设防地像失格的战士那般露出了致命弱点，在曾抵触抗拒的人前怀中打起了滚，朝上露出的雪白肚皮昭示对帝弥托利的信任。

色令智昏，谁能抵抗住小猫温香软玉的肚皮。他现在满脑子都是那夜希尔凡曾说过的话，看看菲力克斯就知道了，把脸埋进猫咪肚皮里是件非常令人醉生梦死又忘怀伤痛的事。

那么机会难得，此时不吸何时吸。虽有些柔茹寡断，但他看着眼前那只交付自己信任的小猫，在数分心理斗争之后终是打败了不好意思的情绪，情难自持地把脸埋进了小猫的肚子中。轻轻蹭吸还可以闻到与贝雷特同款皂角的熟悉香气。

帝弥托利不禁有些怀疑这只小猫是不是老师偷偷藏起来养的小宠物。

怀抱中被幻觉迷了眼的小猫用爪子扒着帝弥托利衣服，脑袋往怀里又钻又蹭。帝弥托利揉搓它的肚皮和抚摸起它的背部，越是顺毛就越是发出咕噜叫声，弓起的身子呻吟喟叹这世间舒适不过如此。

被摸爽的美短加白就着他怀中翻滚了几圈，却一不留神身体往下摔了下去。帝弥托利被突然的动作吓了一跳，玻璃瓶因小猫尾巴一挥，随着刺耳心惊的声音落下碎了遍地。手中拿住的小瓶粉末撒了他一身，帝弥托利脸和手上全是那腥凉味的猫薄荷粉。

顾不上什么粉末，他胡乱擦了一把脸，只怕这只小天使摔到玻璃碎块上受了伤。思绪充满慌乱地寻找以后，发现所幸小猫只是摔在老师的床铺与衣服上。摔倒后的美短加白在床铺落地打了个滚缓冲后便继续进行它的踩奶大业。

帝弥托利短叹一声感谢苏谛斯便回头开始着手清理满地的碎玻璃。本只是想来看看老师情况，结果却因这只美短加白陷入了忘我的时间，他在老师的宿舍实在是逗留了过长时间。

在大致清扫完毕后，帝弥托利为了不被随后返回宿舍的老师当成非法入侵者强制驱赶，他现在需要带着小猫离开房间。

可当他转过身来时，原本在衣服堆中撒泼打滚的美短加白，却变成了——

“……老…老师？”

3

帝弥托利觉得或许是在这让人过于怠倦的秋末冬初里，他突然地做起了梦。不然怎么会有猫愿意亲近他，日思夜想的老师亦怎么会以符合自己恶趣味的姿态出现在此。床铺上那本该在的美短加白已不见踪影，取而代之的是房间主人一丝不挂地躺在了那里。

……果然他在做梦吧。

他的老师头上那双猫耳朵一抖一抖，正摇着尾巴一脸茫然地盯着帝弥托利。似无法处理当下信息，贝雷特坐在床上呆滞住，与帝弥托利陷入了大眼瞪小眼的场面。

“…是老师吗？老师怎么突然出现在这里？……头上的…是头饰吗？还有这个尾巴……”不…要是头饰怎么会动。问出一连串问题的帝弥托利在心里又一一进行自我反驳，可毫无道理的满腔疑惑还是倾泻而出，把贝雷特问了个回神。

“…………是。”贝雷特满脸潮红，声音艰涩沙哑。精神仍是恍惚地抓起床铺上的衣服遮了一下身体。他有些笨拙地开始试着穿上衣服，帝弥托利这时候才反应过来自己是否要回避，但心里又觉得同为男性这样未免太过矫情而陷入两难的挣扎。

坐在床上的房间主人被背后窗户撒进的温柔暖光笼罩，深绿细软的发丝反射着阳光显得发灰，又随拂过万物的煦风吹扬而起。贝雷特迷茫恍惚地歪着头，露出了洁白如玉的颈脖让帝弥托利分心晃神。

现在贝雷特脸上是充满了要较蛮劲的表情，葱白修长的手指在与衣物纽扣打着架，使不上什么巧力的他终是懊恼地回望着愣在原地的帝弥托利。

“老师，我来帮你吧。”眼睛不知往哪里放的帝弥托利接收到求助信号，尴尬地清了清嗓子点头走了过去，他坐到床边帮贝雷特系上衣领稍紧的纽扣。两人距离相近到可以看见贝雷特眼中的烟煴，似漾着湛蓝泛紫的澄清湖水。贝雷特眼睛半眯地看向努力帮自己整理衣服的帝弥托利，突然叫了一下青狮级长的名字，“………帝弥托利………”

“嗯？”闻声抬头的帝弥托利却看到面前的老师皱起眉头，一脸隐忍地在压抑什么，平日淡漠的声音现在却在发着颤，“你手上…衣服上和脸上的是……”

“抱歉，老师。刚才被一只小猫打翻了一瓶猫薄荷粉末，虽然我擦了一下，但粉末太细可能还沾有一点，应该没碰到你衣服——？！老师——？！”帝弥托利话还没说完就被贝雷特抓住了手腕。从指尖到指腹，手指突然被潮热柔软的触感包裹，腔内舌头绕着指间的形状舔舐描绘了起来。

他被贝雷特突然的行为吓了一跳，反射性想把手指抽出来，结果对上的却是贝雷特略带责怪的幽怨眼神。

这下不止贝雷特，连帝弥托利也是满脸通红。他能感到手指被他的老师带有威慑性的尖牙虚咬着，不准逃跑的意味十足，但意外的却是并无疼痛感。

贝雷特闭着眼仔细吸吮他的手指，腔内的口水声响得让帝弥托利有些无地自容，没来得及吞咽而从嘴边流下的涎水显得情色至极。

尚且不说消失的美短加白去哪了，再是他的老师为什么突然出现，还发生了长出猫耳朵和猫尾巴这种超自然现象，现在甚至还演变成这种让人看不透的场面，帝弥托利现在内心是充满了“为什么会变成这样”的挣扎。

“………老师……！”帝弥托利慌张地叫着贝雷特，而被叫老师的贝雷特闻声停止了动作，但这种混乱不堪的状况在贝雷特松口之后并无改变。他的舌头抵着帝弥托利手指意犹未尽地退了出去，而后只穿着一件单薄衬衫的他开始与帝弥托利紧密贴合地抱着。

“……我不知道现在……是怎么回事………”贝雷特只感觉现在的自己被生理反应牵着走，身体的自主权完全不是自己可以控制。

与平日不同的冷静沉稳不一样，贝雷特如系着弦的颤抖声音撩拨着帝弥托利的神经。植物花香的香皂气味从贝雷特身上传来，帝弥托利脸烫如开水壶。他感觉自己的心要从胸腔跳出，而贝雷特却熟视无睹地凑上他的脸边舔舐着有猫薄荷粉末的地方。被湿润小巧的舌尖划过的皮肤似阵阵灼烧了起来。

帝弥托利能感到有什么东西缠上了手臂，他动了动身体想低头确认，然而贝雷特环抱着他的力度虽没造成疼痛，但宛如禁锢一般的怀抱实在难以撼动。他只好回抱着贝雷特，侧脸低头查看情况。

不看不知道，一看吓一跳。他的老师正用毛绒绒的尾巴缠住了他的手臂微微收紧与滑动。

贝雷特舔净了颊边的粉末，双唇滑动到了帝弥托利的嘴唇上，紧密相贴，交织纠缠。

被动接受一切的帝弥托利从震惊再到沉沦，两人相拥亲吻，他又交付真心。

贝雷特现在的身体构造与猫相差无异，舌头带着倒刺，齿中长着尖牙。在黏腻甜美的亲吻之中，贝雷特的尖牙抵着帝弥托利的下唇，带着倒刺的舌头舔过唇畔又舐过上颚，帝弥托利随贝雷特而颤。

身为学生的法嘉斯王子还是年轻，思绪中的天使与恶魔正疯狂叫嚣着不同意见：「身为师生不能做出格之事」、「老师正在邀请你」，两种不同的声音正在他的大脑里盘旋飞舞，但定力不足的帝弥托利终是被心中的小恶魔所占据思绪。

结束了亲吻后的双唇处仍有银丝相接，因呼吸被汲取过多的两人面色潮红地额头相抵。帝弥托利难为情到不知该不该把心中话说出来，贝雷特并未多言地抓住了他的手放到自己的猫耳上，湿气满盈的声音道出了他接下来需要做的事情。

“…像刚才摸我下巴一样，也摸摸我的耳朵…”

“摸…下巴……？”帝弥托利一时没想明白。

“……刚才那只小猫…是我。”贝雷特眼神飘忽地挪开了眼睛，只剩下帝弥托利原地震撼。贝雷特见帝弥托利无甚反应，他身体似热浪如潮难受地蹭了蹭被床铺遮盖的肿胀下身，“……帮帮我。”

贝雷特语毕便开始用猫耳蹭着帝弥托利，触过帝弥托利的每一处都让他心痒难耐。他伸手揉捏着贝雷特手感柔软的猫耳，奇异的感觉让帝弥托利不禁入迷。揉搓按摩的舒适感让贝雷特情不自抑地弓着身子靠在他身上闷哼了起来，尾巴也似在表露着身体主人现在的舒爽而左右晃动。

在这个时候，帝弥托利似乎才悟懂了今天发生的一切，现在的贝雷特是猫，刚才的猫亦是贝雷特。

帝弥托利虽得到了老师的应允，但他还是不敢乱来。可贝雷特是没多少余裕了，他的下身已经湿得一塌糊涂，带有欲望的喘息似在催促着帝弥托利给予他更多抚慰。

贝雷特的性器前端已经吞吐了不少透明液体，见帝弥托利仍然羞涩踌躇，他只好抓过帝弥托利的手，把脸埋在肩头用他的手上下撸动着为自己带来慰藉。

细碎的头发和绒绒的猫耳轻蹭着帝弥托利的脖子，如羽毛挠心。帝弥托利终是努力突破了所谓的心理障碍，他抹了一把贝雷特下身溢出来的前列腺液体，往贝雷特的股间涂去。

因紧张而手中发凉，指尖沾着黏液触到后穴穴口撑开前端。他像初生之子在学步，帝弥托利毫无章法的扩张行为，既不温柔也没有技巧。贝雷特被一瞬侵入的疼痛刺激到哼叫出声，他扭动着身体蜷缩在了帝弥托利怀中，猫耳向后低垂成九十度角的飞机耳，尾巴的绒毛也炸了起来，不安地摆动着。

而扩充才塞进了三指，即便有足够的润滑，贝雷特的后穴也紧致到难以进入。他的指尖按压滑过甬道内里的肉粒，贝雷特便反应强烈地绷紧了身体，他侧坐背靠在帝弥托利的胸前，被汗水濡湿的细碎前发抵靠在身后人的脖子处，带有潮热气息的呼吸也顺势喷了上去。因刺激收缩的穴口让即使只伸进手指的帝弥托利感到无比紧张。

他的冷汗从额边滑过，在努力寻找着能为老师带离痛苦的方法时，他试着抓住了贝雷特的尾巴。帝弥托利能明显感觉到背靠着自己的老师重重地颤了一下，轻哼也逐渐大了起来，随着自己摸着尾巴的力度变化与顺毛滑动，可以看出他的老师敏感点在尾巴根部，随后他便试着再咬住与头发同色的猫耳。

“…唔…嗯嗯……”

帝弥托利手心带有训练已久的粗糙手茧，他随绒毛生长的方向一下一下地抚到尾巴根部揉压与按捏，贝雷特被尾巴处难以言喻的舒爽所支配。猫耳耳尖被帝弥托利轻轻啃咬舔舐的酥麻畅快，和性器被规律撸动的刺激快感都让贝雷特浑身无力地躺在青狮级长的怀中不再自持地喊叫出声。他阖起了氤氲水汽的眼眸，享受着青狮级长的多处爱抚。

他蜷着脚尖，弓起身子，在不知觉中身体微颤地在帝弥托利手中交代了出来。白色的衬衣被性器吐出来的爱液所大片沾湿，被欲望浪潮所淹没的他已经忘记扩张后穴所带来的疼痛，这倒是让帝弥托利扩张工作顺利结束了。

“老师…你还好吗？”帝弥托利对射过后瘫软在怀中的贝雷特小心询问着。帝弥托利看他的老师已经射了一次，便把手中的爱抚停了下来。他本还遗憾地想着或许这样结束就好，但看到依赖感十足的贝雷特红着眼眶地温声喘息，尾巴又重新依附在他手边时，他便又情不自禁地从背后拥住他的老师，低声耳语地向老师索求起心中的欲望，“老师，我…可以吗？”

他像祈雨人，也像虔诚的信徒。拼命地向女神索求贝雷特的一切，似是枯涸燥裂的灵魂深处能因此得到救赎的甘露。

贝雷特还沉浸在射精后的酸软余韵还没回神，水光潋滟的眼眸盯住帝弥托利挺立已久的性器，用沙哑又透着明显暧昧的声色回应了帝弥托利的疑问：“…都这样了，你说呢…”

“…那，老师，请容许我冒犯了。”帝弥托利有些难堪亦有些害羞，他将贝雷特腾空抱起，保持应有的礼节却又带着强硬的语气与贝雷特提前说抱歉。

贝雷特被突然从背后抱起而吓了一跳，他面朝下地趴在了床上，腰部被身后的人搂住抬起，刚释放的酸软性器又因帝弥托利的套弄逐渐有了兴致，不安分的尾巴像是生长在帝弥托利手臂上的菟丝花，不缠上去就不能存活般地依附于他。

帝弥托利顺势覆上了贝雷特的后背，贝雷特的后穴被扩张得松软熟透，他甚至能感到一根炙热突然从背后刺穿了身体的入口，穴口的嫩肉全被这粗热的利器挤开捅穿。

两人胸背相贴，同时发出了因疼痛而难受的呻吟。贝雷特的白衬衣已是不知被谁人濡湿，他被比扩张时还大的尺寸进入，双腿无力地打颤发抖。

帝弥托利被穴口紧夹也十分不好受，凹凸不平的肉壁拼命挤压着性器的头部，性器全然无快感只有疼痛。他为毫无进展所感到焦虑，也为不敢强行进入伤害到老师而甚感茫然无措。

像在寻求安慰，帝弥托利把手伸到贝雷特附近，可最终并没勇气摸上他的老师。但在他想打退堂鼓缩回去时贝雷特却已经往他手心柔和地蹭了几下，并用染着甜腻气息的声音安慰着帝弥托利。

“…哈啊……不要怕…”沾染了情欲的声音在这个时候也仍像涓涓流水，流过他心中的每一处，滋润了所有。

帝弥托利扯弄乳尖，亲吻耳畔，手里也不停地套弄贝雷特的性器使前端疯狂滴落了许多浊液。酥麻畅快的感官刺激下，贝雷特不再压抑地叫喊，香甜腻人的呻吟让插在后穴的性器更涨大了一圈。许是因为贝雷特猫化后异于常人的身体构造，帝弥托利借着身下人的后穴因疼痛逐渐分泌出更多的黏腻液体当润滑，他开始小幅度地在穴口处进出磨蹭了起来。待到贝雷特的后穴逐渐适应，缠着他手臂的尾巴不再极限收紧，帝弥托利也能在柔软的后穴肉壁内畅顺抽插。

性器碾过肠壁内的每一块肉粒都让连绵的呻吟从贝雷特口中泄出。有试探插入时细语如猫叫的呻吟，也有用力顶弄时舒爽叹息的啜泣声，媚叫哭喊的每一声每一句都刺激着帝弥托利的神经。他脸红耳赤地为他的老师努力带来舒适与爽快，而初经人事的他却在尽力压制住每一次抽插所带来的极度刺激，为了忍住性器被热烈的媚肉紧紧吸吮的强烈快感，学习能力极强的他迅速找到了贝雷特甬道内的敏感点，他没有选择快速抽插，而是每一下都重重地准确正中贝雷特束手无策的那一块软肉，帝弥托利的每一处莽撞顶弄都能让贝雷特失神闷哼。

帝弥托利冲撞着肠壁肉穴内最柔软的一点，贝雷特的性器被他快速地上下套弄，后穴与性器的双重刺激让贝雷特思绪空白。窗外开始热闹的学生叫声让他满脸泪水地开始咬着嘴唇压抑叫声。早就被情欲迷了眼的帝弥托利伸手挑开贝雷特的嘴巴，柔声低语地提着他的诉求，“老师…嗯…老师，我想听听你的声音…”

帝弥托利被肉壁紧绞，额边的冷汗滴落至贝雷特唇边，贝雷特舔掉了唇边咸味的汗水，无法自控的生理反应让他浑身变得红粉通透，激烈的交合使他像落水者抱紧能自救的浮木那般虚咬住嘴中帝弥托利的手指。被强行打开的口腔也不再把柔情蜜意的叫喊声给挡住，无处遮掩的涎水沿着嘴角悄然落下。

他已没余力思考会不会被人听见，吸着帝弥托利的手指呢喃起他的名讳，每一个音节都撩动着帝弥托利的思绪与动作。随着每一下的顶撞，双方都被快感的浪潮一波又一波地冲击拍打，甬道与性器的炽热互相碰撞，不再忍耐的帝弥托利逐渐加快了抽插的速度，贝雷特的猫耳低垂着发颤，被抓住的尾巴根部因快感蜷曲，落下的生理性泪水也愈发汹涌。在呜咽和攀上快感顶峰的低喘声中，两人相拥着结束掉了这场欲望交缠。

贝雷特能感受到粗热坚硬的性器还插在自己湿软温热的肉穴里等待吐精完毕，带有冰凉触感的浊液满满地射进了深处，被填满的后穴内液体顺着腿根溢出流下。他的高潮余韵还未过，撅起腰部过久的酸软疼痛让他体力不支地往下倒，帝弥托利慌张地抱起他的老师用被子厚实盖住。

“老师…抱歉。”

现在的帝弥托利心中是充满了羞涩与愧疚，高潮过后的沙哑声音踌躇地唤着他怀抱里的老师。缩在怀中的贝雷特闻声却没做回应，他用脑袋蹭了蹭帝弥托利的颊边与脖子阐明了安慰之意。

无言的行为宛若在帝弥托利心中无人能及的那一片寒风冬雪之中种植了小簇蓝雪花。蓄满了温柔，却让人不敢轻易靠近触摸。他想揉一揉眼前耸立在深绿发丝中的柔软猫耳，但手伸出一半时却又开始像交合途中忸怩作态了起来，满心犹豫也没把手抚上去。

贝雷特有些哑然失笑，只好把事后的温柔发挥到极致。他叹息一声便再往停在半空的手心蹭弄着猫耳，划过手心的嘴唇似是为帝弥托利落下了一个轻柔的吻，“……事到如今。”

帝弥托利心跳得极快，满腔恋心如跌进酸酸甜甜的气泡水中。他本只觉得自己是个趁人之危的恶劣之徒，但看见老师那连冬雪都能融化的笑容后，心中积蓄的矛盾情绪也随雪消融。

他的老师尾巴依旧不安分地在被窝里随处乱动，一时打到帝弥托利的腿，一时撩拨到他的下身，惹得初经人事的小狮子满脸通红地抓住贝雷特尾巴磕磕巴巴了起来。他不好意思把太直接的话说出口，话语溢到嘴边，说出来的却是另一个问题，“老师，你……你，你的尾巴和耳朵是怎么回事…”

“…可能是因为库罗德。”贝雷特说到隔壁级长便皱起了眉头，“不过大部分与他无关…大概。”

“？”帝弥托利只觉得嘴巴里疯狂泛酸。

“前段时间…他生日，我送了本罕见的魔药书给他。今早给金鹿学级代完课后，他邀请我去他房间。”贝雷特垂着眼帘似是说着与自己不相关的事，“库罗德把魔药书里的药水制了出来，因为他说没毒，我就说可以帮他实验了一下药水有什么效果，于是就全都喝了…事情不能全怪他。”他的老师在这种时候也拥有着女神般的宽容大度。帝弥托利难以形容他现在的这种心情，充满了酸楚，也充满了想要独占的妒意。

“…对学生也请不要放松警惕。”他握着贝雷特的尾巴与手，礼貌又带着些许强硬地要求着他的老师。

“可你也是学生。”贝雷特听罢挑了挑眉，调侃着眼前分外认真的青狮级长，“那我对你，也应该这样吗？”

“不过要是不吃你的猫薄荷，我应该也不会像刚才那样。”帝弥托利被贝雷特轻描淡写的话给噎住，张着嘴巴难以反驳，被窝里的手指如同心中的焦躁那般绞在了一起。他知道使用猫薄荷可以跟小猫变得更加亲近，但是他实在没想到威力会如此之大。贝雷特用澄清透亮的眼眸盯着脸色变来变去的帝弥托利，笑得温柔绰态，“你的逗猫技术有待加强。”

“…………老师，你就别取笑我了，我是真的非常不擅长怎么应对小动物。”帝弥托利对上贝雷特的笑容有些怔愣，不好意思地坦诚了内心所想，“即便听别人说了各种各样的逗猫技巧，但实践起来和听说的完全是不一样的…我真正能触碰到的猫咪只有老师你。”

“…为什么要学？我平时见你对小猫没有什么兴趣。”贝雷特抓住了话中的关键词细细询问。

确实没有兴趣。但他还没有勇气说出真正原因。

“因为老师很可爱！…………我是指刚才变成猫的老师很可爱。……不，平时的老师也很可爱……”自觉有说漏口嫌疑的帝弥托利立刻闭口不提，他选择赶紧岔开敏感话题，为好逃避自己为什么要学逗猫的真正理由。但帝弥托利慌不择言地却再次打出了让两人都脸红耳赤的直球。他似是说错话的孩子，声音逐渐变小，越解释越磕巴，“……而且刚才的老师，好像很享受。”

口说无凭，身体为证。帝弥托利把抓在手中的尾巴从根部到末端顺毛撸了两把，再用力挤压了根部几下，贝雷特便为之颤栗，口中漏出了甜腻过人的哼叫声。

“本来的意思就是说…刚才你弄疼我了。”贝雷特眼眶通红，用带有委屈怪责的眼神看了看眼前的法嘉斯王子便不再理会他。贝雷特把头钻进了被窝，就着冬初的暖和日阳依偎在帝弥托利身边闭起了眼。

身旁老师扔下的深海爆弹，把帝弥托利炸了个粉碎。他还想对贝雷特说些什么，但贝雷特靠在他胸前迷迷糊糊地嘀咕了起来，示意他不要再说话，“下午还得去金鹿学级代课………我想睡觉。”

罪魁祸首已是不敢再打扰他的老师，他轻轻摩挲过贝雷特的发丝，叹息着在心里盘算什么时候跟希尔凡和库罗德秋后算账。

帝弥托利不知道这次为了老师而亲近猫咪的计划是失败还是成功，但这次他确确切切地知道自己已经完成了想要老师对他笑的小愿望了。

卷着被铺的贝雷特发出了入睡后的沉稳呼吸音，而在身旁的帝弥托利望着他出了神。想到或许以后都不会再有这种机会，这位虔诚信徒便偷偷亲了一下女神赐予他的宝物。


End file.
